Rose of Darkness
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Rose of Darkness!Viele Legenden ranken sich um diesen geheimnisvollen Namen,doch niemand hat je gesehen was wirklich da hinter steht.Hermine trifft auf 4Frauen und muss ihre Definition von Gut und Böse überdenken.Voldemort sucht sich nicht menschliche Anh
1. Default Chapter

_**Rose of Darkness**_

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts. schluchz Außer ein paar selbsterdachte Figuren.

Heute sitz ich nichts Böses ahnend vor meinem Compi und plötzlich küsst mich die Muse. Nach ein paar Minuten hat sich in meinem Kopf die grobe Handlung einer Story entwickelt und wie ich nun mal bin, hab ich gleich mal angefangen zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ach ja... wird natürlich einen SS/HG story. zwinker Seit meiner ersten FanFic mit diesem Pairing hab ich mich hoffnungslos damit infiziert. g

**-1- Der Streit**

„ Ihr wollt WAS???"Alle Köpfe im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors drehten sich nach Hermine um. Sie war von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und starrte ihre beiden besten Freunde völlig fassungslos an.

„Pss, Mine, nicht so laut! Setz dich wieder."Ron zupfte hektisch an ihrem Umhang. „Es soll doch nicht jeder mitbekommen."

„Und das ist auch gut so", herrschte die Brünette ihren Freund an. „Das ist nämlich unglaublich... unglaublich dumm und... und unehrlich und das hätte ich nie von euch gedacht!"

„Hermine bitte!"Eindringlich sah Harry das zornige Mädchen an. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht", trat er den diplomatischen Rückzug an.

„Wie kommt ihr nur auf so eine dumme Idee! Snape vor den Prüfungen die Unterlagen klauen!"Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf, ließ sich aber wieder auf den bequemen Sessel fallen. „Und ich soll euch auch noch dabei helfen!"

„Wir wollen die Unterlagen doch nicht klauen! Nur... uns kurz ansehen." Ron setzte einen verschwörerischen Blick auf. Er hatte sich viel von seinen großen Brüdern abgeschaut. „Snape wird absolut miese Aufgaben drannehmen, die kaum einer von uns können wird und..."

Hermine fiel ihm unwirsch ins Wort: „ICH werde die Aufgaben können und zwar weil ich **gelernt** habe, **sieben** Jahre lang und nicht jetzt erst, ein Jahr vor den Abschlussprüfungen, auf die Idee komme, langsam mal damit anzufangen."Wütend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Hör mal zu Hermine", nun ergriff Harry das Wort, „Snape wird uns alle reinreiten wollen und uns als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk unsere Zukunft verbauen. Wie ich ihn kenne hat er in den Ferien bestimmt schon alle Prüfungsbögen fertig gemacht. Alles was wir wollen ist, uns ab und zu mal in sein Büro zu schleichen und anzusehen, was er drannimmt."

„Was heißt hier ab und zu? Glaubt ihr man kann in Snapes Büro einfach so spazieren gehen? Wie soll das gehen? Und außerdem Harry: Ihr allein habt euch die Zukunft verbaut. Vielleicht hättet ihr wirklich etwas öfter eure Hausaufgaben selbst machen sollen."

„Wie das gehen soll?"Harry lachte leise. „Ganz einfach: Wir haben Dads alten Umhang. Damit werden wir von niemandem gesehen. Und da Snape sein Büro bestimmt mit etlichen Schutzzaubern belegt hat, dachten wir, dass..."

„Ihr habt die ganze Sache schon genau geplant, oder?"Erneut brauste Hermine auf und ballte unbewusst ihre Hand zur Faust. Ihre Freunde wollten das doch nicht wirklich tun!? Betrügen! Das... das war doch überhaupt nicht ihre Art, vor allem Harry hatte auf sie nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass...

„So eine Sache muss auch gut geplant sein."Nun sprach wieder Ron. „Ich hab mich schon mal rein Interesse halber bei Dad erkundigt, was für Schutzzauber er für sein Büro benutzt. Na-natürlich nicht auffällig, du brauchst nicht so entsetzt gucken Mine, ich habe ihn nur in ein Gespräch über Muggelalarmanlagen...", Ron brauchte ein paar Anläufe bis er das ganze Wort ausgesprochen hatte, „ verwickelt. Und da hat er gesagt er wüsste gar nicht, wie Muggel so leichtsinnig sein können, er bevorzuge da lieber den und den Spruch.

Wie man sie umgeht hat er natürlich nicht gesagt. Und wir brauchen dich damit du..."

„Aber Harry...", Hermines Blick wechselte flehend zum Jungen-der-lebt, „wenn ihr erwischt werden und außerdem... ich hätte so etwas nie... nie von dir gedacht! Du baust doch sonst so auf Ehrlichkeit!"

„Ja Hermine, sonst!"Die junge Frau zuckte aufgrund seiner Heftigkeit und der Wut in seinen Augen zurück. „Ich möchte Auror werden, Hermine, nichts möchte ich lieber als gegen die Dunkle Seite zu kämpfen. Aber Snape wird mich durchfallen lassen, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu sieht. Hermine ich will kein Quidditschspieler werden, auch kein Mitarbeiter im Ministerium oder sonst irgendetwas! Ich will für das Gute kämpfen! Und diese Chance werde ich mir nicht von einem dummen Lehrer versauen lassen, der mich nicht mag!"

„Harry, das versteh ich ja, aber... das ist Betrug! Und ihr wollt mich auch noch da reinziehen!"Inzwischen war Hermine weniger wütend als verzweifelt. Sie konnte Harrys Beweggründe ja verstehen, aber...

„Och komm schon, Hermine", Ron sah sie beruhigend an. „Richtig „reinziehen"ist das nicht. Du musst nur rausfinden was Snape sonst noch für Schutzzauber verwenden könnte und irgendwie herausfinden, wie man sie aufheben kann."

„W-was...?" Geschockt sah Hermine ihren Freund an.

„Ja", Ron wusste nicht wo das Problem lag, „ich meine das ist doch reine Sucharbeit. Du verbringst deine Zeit doch gerne in der Bibliothek. Und wegen den anderen Zaubern von Snape mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist doch Hermine Granger, du schaffst das schon."

„Ja, aber zu lange dauern darf es nicht."Harry stützte überlegend den Kopf in seine Hand, „Wir müssen uns nach und nach reinschleichen. Um alle Aufgaben in einer Nacht anzusehen, werden wir keine Zeit haben. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden ist dann größer. Wenn wir dann wissen was drankommt, kannst du uns die Lösungen sagen. Also was..."

Harry kam nicht dazu zu ende zu sprechen. Mit einem lauten Schaben hatte Hermine den Sessel zurückgeschoben und war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt.

Ohne daran zu denken, dass sie das Schloss zu so später Stunde nicht mehr verlassen durfte, rannte Hermine zum See, nicht merkend, wie ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Wie konnten die beiden nur!

Schluchzend strebte Hermine einen Teil des Ufers an, der durch Schilf vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. Hier saß sie oft, dachte nach und weinte manchmal auch.

Doch heute fand sie „ihren"Platz besetzt vor. Hermine drückte das Schilf auseinander und stand dann einem aufgeschreckten, nur noch halbbekleideten Paar aus der 5. Klasse gegenüber.

„Oh... ähm... tschuldigung."Völlig verwirrt machte Hermine sich auf den Rückzug.

Sie wollte allein sein, einfach nur allein sein. Doch wo?

Schnell rannte sie weiter um den See herum, ohne zu merken, dass sie sich immer weiter vom Schloss entfernte.

Nachdem sie sich durch dorniges Gestrüpp geschlagen und eine kleine Baumgruppe durchquert hatte, ließ sie sich schließlich in weiches Gras fallen und wischte sich über die Augen.

Wie konnten die beiden nur! Sie wollten Betrügen! Einerseits konnte Hermine Harrys Beweggründe ja verstehen. Vermutlich hatte Recht mit dem, was Snape betraf, und wenn er und Ron unbedingt der Meinung waren ihrer Zukunft retten zu müssen...

Schön, dann solltet sie eben tun, was sie nicht lassen konnten. Warum verletzte es sie so?

Nachdenklich horchte Hermine in sich hinein. Es war nicht die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Freunde sich durch die Prüfungen mogeln wollten, die sie so verletzte, nein, es war die Aufgabe die sie in dem Plan innehatte.

Es grenzte schon an eine bodenlose Frechheit, sie, Hermine Granger, einfach so in diesen Plan mit einzubeziehen, noch schlimmer war aber, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht mal gefragt hatten.

_Ja klar, Hermine wird schon mitmachen, sie kann ihre Freunde doch nicht im Stich lassen._ Die junge Frau lachte bitter. Wahrlich, wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich irgendwann breitschlagen lassen, wenn Ron und Harry ihr eröffnet hätten, Snape um seine Genugtuung bringen zu wollen.

Aber nicht so!

Der Plan war fertig gewesen und sie war nur ein einfacher Teil von ihm gewesen. Sie war nicht als Freundin eingeplant worden, sondern als... als...ja als Alleswisserin. Sie hatte gefälligst zu funktionieren und ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek abzusitzen, damit die Herren Zauberer an ihre Prüfungen kamen.

Genau genommen machten Ron und Harry bei ihrem Plan keinen Finger krumm. Sie würden ohne Probleme in Snapes Büro spazieren und sich die Prüfungen ansehen, nachdem ihre liebe Freundin stundenlang über den verschiedensten Büchern gebrütet hatte und alle Gegenzauber parat hatte.

Hermine schnaubte. Und dann würde sie ihnen auch noch die Lösungen sagen müssen. Selbst um sich die Ergebnisse selbst zu erarbeiten waren die beiden zu faul!

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was war sie für ihre Freunde eigentlich? Wann wollten die beiden mal Zeit mit ihr verbringen und nicht nur mit ihrem Fleiß?

So oft schon hatte Hermine sie gebeten mit ihr in Hogsmeade in eine Buchhandlung zu besuchen. Auf Dauer wurde das Stöbern in den Regalen einfach langweilig.

Aber immer hatten sie sie nur nach Hogsmeade begleitet und waren dann in _Qualität für Quidditsch_ verschwunden.

Wann waren sie einfach mal zu ihr gekommen, um mit ihr zu reden? Hatte sie mit den beiden jemals ein ernstes Gespräch geführt?

Nein, die beiden kamen immer nur, wenn sie sie brauchten. Hermine sag mir dies, Hermine sag mir das! Hermine helf mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben, Hermine gib mir Nachhilfe!

Oder, die beliebteste Variante: Hermine, wir müssen mal wieder die Welt retten, überleg dir mal bitte wie!

Oh wie sie es hasste!

Freundlich wie sie war, hatte Hermine den beiden ihre Hilfe natürlich nie verwehrt. Warum auch? Sie waren doch Freunde.

Im Moment fragte Hermine sich allerdings, ob sie das wirklich waren oder ob sie für Harry und Ron nur den einfachsten Weg darstellte, an Lösungen in allen Lebenslagen zu kommen.

Heute hatten sie das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.

Hermine du schaffst das schon!

Ein weiteres Mal lachte das Mädchen freudlos auf. Natürlich, sie war ja eine Besserwisserin, wie Snape sie so gerne betitelte. Ja, aber manchmal war sie das wirklich nicht freiwillig.

Ein paar arme Grasbüschel mussten ihre Leben lassen, als Hermine einen Entschluss fasste.

Sie würde Ron und Harry auf keinen Fall helfen. Nicht nur bei den Prüfungen, sondern generell.

Die beiden mussten irgendwann einsehen, dass sie auch ein lebendes Wesen war, das Gefühle außer Ehrgeiz hatte.

Hermine lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

Oh ja, jetzt würde sie nicht mehr „funktionieren"und auf Abruf mit einem Plan oder mit Nachforschungen bereit stehen. Ok, wenn es um das Ende der Welt oder um Voldemort ginge, dann würde sie natürlich helfen, aber mit ihren persönlichen Angelegenheiten sollten die beiden in ihrem letzten Schuljahr alleine klar kommen.

Hermine fühlte wie ihr ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Endlich hatte sie für sich selbst Klarheit geschafft.

Seufzend legte sie sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Sterne ohne an irgendetwas zu denken.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Sofort saß Hermine senkrecht im Gras und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.

Schon wieder! Es hörte sich nach einem Lachen an. Waren noch mehr Schüler hier draußen?

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft sah Hermine sich die Umgebung an.

Sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Das Schloss konnte man nicht mehr erkennen. Sie erkannte die Baumgruppe zu ihrer Rechten, obwohl eine Gruppe war es nicht, eher ein kleiner Wald.

Zu ihrer Linken ebenfalls Bäume... aus dieser Richtung kam das Lachen und nun auch leise Frauenstimmen.

Hermine schluckte und unterdrückte die Angst, die in ihr keimte.

Sie war sich sicher: Sie war weit weg vom Schloss, so weit, dass wahrscheinlich noch kein Schüler jemals hier gewesen war.

Wieder das Lachen, und noch mehr lebhafte Stimmen. Sie hörten sich fröhlich an, übermütig.

In Hermines Kopf arbeitete es. Sollte sie so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Schloss rennen oder den mysteriösen Stimmen auf den Grund gehen?

Neugierig wie sie nun einmal war, entschied sie sich für letzteres.

So, das war das erste Pitelchen. Würde gerne eure Meinung wissen.


	2. Rose der Dunkelheit I

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Reviews wie immer äußerst erwünscht.

**-2- Rose der Dunkelheit I**

Vorsichtig schlich Hermine näher, immer versuchend Schutz im Schatten der Bäume zu finden. Die Stimmen waren lauter geworden und Hermine hegte nun an der Weiblichkeit der Stimmen keinen Zweifel mehr. Zudem war sie sich sicher, dass es sich um mehrere handelte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie hinter einem sehr großen Baum mit kräftigem Stamm stehen und ließ ihren Blick über eine kleine Lichtung schweifen, die unerwartet vor ihr aufgetaucht war.

Eigentlich eine ganz normale Lichtung, abgesehen von den 4 Grabsteinen, die im Kreis um einen marmornen, edelaussehenden Altar angeordnet waren.

Allein schon die Vorstellung, sich auf einem Friedhof zu befinden, jagte Hermine Schauer über den Rücken, doch als sie sah, was sich auf den Grabsteinen befand, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde vor Angst zerspringen.

Vier Frauen, jede auf einem Grabstein sitzend und mit funkelnden Augen in das Feuer blickend, welches auf dem Altar brannte.

Eine von ihnen mit glänzenden schwarzen Haaren, die – wie Hermine fand und das sollte schon was heißen, da sie Snape gewohnt war- eine ungewöhnlich blasse Haut hatte, lachte leise und trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf den groben Stein unter ihr.

Sie trug eine enge, schwarze Lederhose –jede der Frauen trug eine- und spielte mit ihrer anderen Hand unbewusst mit dem Knoten ihrer blutroten Wickelbluse.

Hermine konnte erkennen, dass trotz der Hitze eine schwarze kurze Samtjacke hinter ihr lag.

Verwirrt beobachtete Hermine, wie die Frauen einander belustigte Blicke zu warfen, bis eine schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm schon raus, Kätzchen, wir werden dich auch nicht beißen!" Aus irgendeinem Grund sorgte die Versprechung bei den anderen für lautes Gelächter.

Hermine war im Gegensatz zu ihnen gar nicht nach lachen zumute. Sie war entdeckt worden, aber wie?

Langsam, mit einer Hand an ihrem Zauberstab trat sie hinter dem Baum hervor.

Ihre Zauberhand zitterte unkontrolliert und nagenden Angst kroch in ihr hoch.

Waren die Frauen Anhänger von Voldemort?

Selbst an diesen Namen zu denken machte der jungen Frau im Moment Schwierigkeiten.

Sie war eine Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter! Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Todesser mit ihr machen würden, würde sie in deren dreckige Finger geraten.

Dass die vier Personen vor ihr unmöglich zu den „Guten"gehören konnten, war Hermine klar.

Niemand mit ehrlichen Absichten würde sich mitten in der Nacht auf einem unbekannten Friedhof mit nur vier Gräbern herum treiben und dabei so tun, als wäre es nichts aufregenderes, als ein Wochendausflug.

„W-wer seid ihr?"Hermine bemühte sich vergeblich ihre Stimme sicher klingen zu lassen.

„Aber Kätzchen, keine Angst, ich hab doch gesagt, wir tun dir nichts." Die eine unbekannte erhob sich von ihrem Grabstein. Ihr Haar war goldblond, die Augen von einem intensiven Grün, und auch ihre Haut war unnatürlich blass. „Also das hier ist Stella", ein Wink zu der Schwarzhaarigen, „und das hier Xenia", nun deutete sie auf eine Frau mit schwarzen Rastazöpfen, die nicht so blass wie ihre Vorgängerinnen war, was aber nur an ihrem ohnehin dunkleren Teint lag, der darauf schließen ließ, dass Mutter oder Vater aus südlicheren Gegenden stammten, „zu meiner Linken befindet sich Kathryn", dunkel violett gefärbte Haare und eisblaue Augen ergaben eine einschüchterne Mischung, „ und ich...bin Dominique."

„W-wer seid ihr?"Hogwarts Jahrgangsbeste war über die bereitwillige Vorstellung etwas verdutzt. _Wo verdammt noch mal bin ich hier reingeraten?_

„Ah, Kätzchen, jetzt sind war dran mit fragen."Dominique hatte spielerisch einen Zeigefinger erhoben und erschreckte Hermine mit dieser bloßen Geste mehr, als ein ausgewachsener Fluch es getan hätte. Sie ließ das Mädchen im Unklaren darüber, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Also..." Xenia- Hermine glaubte sich an den Namen zu erinnern- musterte sie abschätzend. „Warum bist du hier? Und versuch gar nicht erst zu lügen, ich riech es sowieso."

Hermine zuckte bei dem drohenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme merklich zusammen und Dominique sah Xenia tadelnd an.

„Ich hatte Streit mit meinen Freunden."Hermine rückte gleich mit der Wahrheit heraus. Sie spürte, dass lügen wirklich keinen Sinn hätte... aber warum eigentlich reichen? „Ich wollte alleine sein und bin zum See gelaufen, aber leider... ähm... also es waren schon zwei Leute am See und dann bin ich einfach weiter gelaufen. Tja, und dann hab ich euch gehört."Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, aber den Blicken Xenias zu urteilen gelang es Hermine nicht wirklich.

„Ach, und da warst du so mutig und musstest Geräuschen in einer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gottverlassenen Gegend nachgehen? Wie mutig von dir Kätzchen."In Xenias Stimme schwang deutlich Verachtung mit.

„Wenn es dich interessiert, es ist bestimmt nicht das Mutigste, was ich je gemacht habe", fauchte Hermine der Unbekannten entgegen und schlug sich daraufhin entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Position gehässig zu sein. Trotzdem setzte sich noch einen drauf: „Ich bin mit Harry Potter befreundet und glaubt mir, wenn ich mich vor ein paar Jahren, schon von unbekannten Frauenstimmen aus der Ruhe hätte bringen lassen, sähe es schlecht für diese Welt aus. Ihr macht mir keine Angst!"Der letzte Satz verließ unsicher ihren Mund und strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„So, Angst?"Xenia hatte sich erhoben und glitt einer Katze gleich auf Hermine zu. „Glaub mir Kätzchen, wir machen dir keine Angst." Sie stand nun genau vor der Schülerin und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Wenn wir dir Angst machen wollten, sähe das gaanz anders aus und glaube mir...", sie beugte sich vor und ihr Atem streifte Hermines Ohr, „ ... dann hättest du Angst... so sehr wie noch nie zuvor in deinem Leben, egal wie oft du dich schon mit Voldie herumgeschlagen hast."

Hermine hatte zitternd die Augen geschlossen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sowohl Xenia als auch die anderen drei etwas unglaublich kraftvolles ausstrahlten: Macht!

Diese Macht schien nun nach Hermines Herz zu greifen und sich wie ein eiserner Mantel um den Sitz ihrer Seele zu legen.

Unwillkürlich wollte sie ihren Zauberstab fester umfassen, doch sie griff ins Leere.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie sah an sich hinunter.

„Suchst du den hier?"Kalt lächelnd hielt Xenia ihre einzige Waffe in der Hand. „Den Kinderkram wirst du erstmal nicht brauchen."

Hermine schloss die Augen und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Jetzt nur nicht den Kopf verlieren. Ohne Zauberstab fühlte sie sich schon unsicher genug, aber wenn nun auch noch ihre Logik sie im Stich lassen würde, wäre sie völlig hilflos.

Hätte diese Frauen ihr was tun wollen, so hätten sie es längst getan. Außer sie spielten nur mit ihr, wie diese Xenia es unübersehbar tat. Aber was war mit den anderen.

„Was seid ihr?"Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen und sah Dominique, die wohl die Sprecherin der Gruppe zu sein schien, fest an.

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf deren Lippen ab.

„Du bist wohl eine kleine Wildkatze. Ein anderer wäre in dieser Situation längst vor Angst gestorben... ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Der eiserne Mantel griff wieder nach Hermines Herz. Das war eben definitiv kein Scherz gewesen.

„Obwohl...", Dominique legte scheinbar nachdenkend einen Finger an ihr Kinn, „wir haben immer etwas nachgeholfen."

_Apparieren, warum zum Teufel kann ich nicht apparieren?!_

In ihrer Panik vergaß Hermine, dass sie auf Hogwarts Gelände gar nicht apparieren könnte.

„Was...wie... ihr habt..."

„Menschen getötet, oh ja..."Dominique sagte es, als wäre diese Tatsache das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Aber..." Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Todesser, eindeutig, aber... Plötzlich kam ihr das „Voldie"in den Sinn. Ihre Verwirrung wuchs ins unermessliche.

„Schätzchen", zum ersten sprach Kathryn und strich sich eine violette Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, „ wir sind Vampire. Es liegt in unserer Natur zu töten, obwohl wir diesen Drang nicht so primitiv ausleben, wie die meisten unserer Artgenossen", fügte sie den Mund verächtlich verziehend hinzu.

_Das muss ein grauenhafter Alptraum sein!_

Vampire! Brutale, grausame Wesen, die ihren Blutdurst auf bestialischste Weise stillten.

In Hermines Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Warum sie? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Wenn es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, wäre es doch nicht zu viel verlangt, dass andere Schüler mal ihren Kopf hinhalten könnten.

Hermine spürte wie ihr das alles zu viel wurde. Der Streit mit Harry und Ron, das lange, schnelle Laufen um den See, die Grabsteine, die Vampire.

Die junge Frau riskierte einen letzten Blick auf ihre momentanen Feinde, sah genau in ihre Gesichter und erschrak.

Es waren keine Frauen, wie sie zuvor angenommen hatte. Es waren Mädchen, gerade so alt wie sie, vom Aussehen her jedenfalls. Sie waren so alt wie sie gewesen, als sie in Vampire verwandelt worden waren. Würde Hermine das gleiche Schicksal bevorstehen?

Die Nacht war auf einmal erschreckend warm und das letzte was Hermine hörte war Dominiques gelangweilte Stimme: „Fang sie auf, Stella."

Dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit!


	3. Rose der Dunkelheit II

**-3- Rose der Dunkelheit II**

Ein Wirbel, erst schwarz, dann weiß und schließlich in grellen Farben, begann vor ihren Augen zu tanzen. Kleine Sternchen explodierten dabei und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren empfand Hermine auch nicht wirklich als angenehm.

Was war passiert?

„Ich glaub sie wacht auf."

„Soll ich es beschleunigen?"

„Xenia!!"

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Was waren das für Stimmen? Wie scharfe Messer schnitten sie durch das stetige Rauschen und in Hermine keimte der Verdacht auf, dass die Besitzer der Stimmen Grund für ihren... nun ja ...jetzigen Zustand waren. Anscheinend war sie ohnmächtig geworden.

„Man braucht die lange."

„Xenia!"

„Da hat sie aber mal Recht. Die Kleine ist doch bestimmt schon seit 5 Minuten aus dem Reich der Träume zurück."

„Is wohl alles ein bisschen viel für sie."

„Typisch Mensch!"

„Xe-nia!"

Xenia?! Der Name musste ihr irgendetwas sagen. Hermine versuchte angestrengt sich auf ihre Sinne zu konzentrieren. Ja, die Stimmen kamen ihr bekannt vor. Zeit herauszufinden, zu wem sie gehörten.

Zaghaft öffnete die junge Frau die Augen. Über ihr erstreckte sich der wolkenlose Nachthimmel und einzelne Sterne zwinkerten ihr zu.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen wandte Hermine den Kopf nach rechts und ließ ihn darauf mit einem gequälten Seufzer wieder zurückfallen.

Schwarze Rastazöpfe neben violetten Haaren hatten sie schneller in die Wirklichkeit zurück gebracht, als ein einfacher Aufweckzauber es ja getan hatte.

„Es war also doch kein Alptraum."Hermine hatte diese Worte leise ausgesprochen, sehr leise, und doch bekam sie Antwort.

„Na Kätzchen, ob deine Begegnung mit uns ein Alptraum oder das genaue Gegenteil davon ist, werden wir noch sehen."

Schwarze Haare zu ihrer Linken; eine rote Bluse: Stella. Gleich daneben Dominique.

Mühsam rappelte Hermine sich auf und lehnte sich erschöpft an den erstbesten verwaisten Grabstein.

„Hey, das ist meiner!"Mit einem spöttischen Blitzen in den Augen beobachtete Stella, wie die Schülerin zuerst stutzte und sich dann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dem harten Stein neben ihr zuwandte.

Ihre Hoffnung, nur auf einen dummen Spruch hereingefallen zu sein, wurde enttäuscht.

_Stellaris Astratum_

_Geb.: 1034 n.Chr. Gest.: 1051 n.Chr._

Darunter stand noch etwas, doch im Gegensatz zum Namenszug war der Satz verwittert und unlesbar geworden. Hermine vermutete, dass es sich um etwas wie „Eine geliebte Tochter und gute Freundin"oder so handeln musste.

Geschockt starrte Hermine das Grab an. Dann riss sie ihren Kopf in die Höhe und erfasste mit den Augen die anderen Grabinschriften.

_Kathryn Gerally_

_Geb.: 1034 n.Chr. __Gest.: 1051 n.Chr._

_Sie wird uns alles als geliebte Mutter, begabte Hexe und unersetzbare Freundin in _

_Erinnerung bleiben_

_Xenia Foresti_

_Geb.: 1034 n.Chr. Gest.: 1051 n.Chr_

_Deine Schwestern werden dich nie vergessen!_

_Dominique Sagrada_

_Geb.: 1034 n.Chr. Gest.: 1051 n.Chr_

_Mögen Gott unsere Gebete erhören und wenigstens deine Seele Frieden finden lassen_

Sie alle waren im gleichen Jahr geboren und gestorben. Im Alter von 17 Jahren!

Hermine spürte wie ihr übel wurde. Die ganze Szenerie war ihr einfach nur suspekt und machte ihr mehr Angst, als Voldemort es je hätte tun können. Vampire die neben ihren eigenen Gräbern standen!

„Irgendwie beunruhigend, nicht wahr?"Dominique betrachtete Hermine interessiert. „Wundert mich nicht, dass du umgekippt bist. Menschen hatten noch nie starke Nerven."

„Wer seid ihr? Ich will mehr wissen als nur eure Namen! Ihr seid nicht nur gewöhnliche Vampire, sonst wäre ich schon längst tot!"

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet."Hermine spürte wie eine unglaubliche Wut in ihr hoch kroch, als Xenia sie wieder mit diesem verächtlichen Blick musterte. Für wen hielt diese Blutsaugerin sich eigentlich?

„Lass gut sein, Xenia. Ich glaube wir können es ihr erzählen." Dominique trat nachdenklich näher an den Altar heran. „Aber nicht zu viel."Die letzen Worte waren nur geflüstert.

Die tanzenden Flammen züngelten im Schatten über ihr Gesicht und verliehen ihren Haaren einen orangenen Ton. „Wie heißt du?"

Hermine war über die Frage etwas verblüfft, da sie wohl doch etwas spät kam. „Hermine Granger."

„Nun, Hermine Granger, das Wissen über uns, muss man sich verdienen. Und du...", ein ernst gemeintes Lächeln erschien auf den blassroten Lippen und löste die Ketten der Angst um Hermines Herz, „hast mit deinem Mut und deiner Neugier nun ein winziges Stückchen Wissen über uns errungen."Dominique machte eine lässige Handbewegung und automatisch folgte Hermine der Aufforderung und ließ sich auf dem feuchten Gras neben dem Grab nieder.

Neugierig sah sie die Vampirin an. Die Angst war vom Wissensdurst verdrängt worden.

Als die Blonde weiter sprach hatten auch die anderen Vampirinnen sich gesetzt.

„Hast du schon einmal etwas von der Rose der Dunkelheit gehört?"

„Nein... also... na ja, nur gelesen. Niemand weiß, was diese Rose ist. Eine Sekte oder ein Zirkel, vielleicht auch nur eine einzige Person. Fakt ist nur, dass diese Rose immer ein Zeichen hinterlässt, wenn sie irgendwo etwas...getan... hat."Hermine zog kurz die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube es ist eine Rose, an deren Stängel Flammen emporragen. Das Mal wird auch Feuerrose genannt."

„Dann weißt du schon mal mehr, als die meisten anderen Ignoranten. Aber...", Dominique lächelte lauernd, „was hat diese Rose getan?"

„Ähm... ich habe nur vereinzelte Überlieferungen gelesen. Einmal war es die Zerstörung des Zauberministeriums, vor ungefähr 200 Jahren oder so. Aber.... aber dadurch bin ich nicht auf die Geschichten gestoßen. Am meisten Aufregung hat das Massaker an... an...", Hermine holte kurz Luft, „Die meiste Aufregung hat ein Massaker bei einem Todessertreffen verursacht."

„Oh ja..." Xenia seufzte verträumt.

Kathryn hatte ebenfalls verschleierte Augen. „**Das** war ´nen toller Abend."

Zuerst war Hermine etwas verwirrt –schon wieder, wie ihr missmutig auffiel- und sie sah Dominique ungläubig an. Langsam sickerte die Bedeutung der Worte in ihr Gehirn.

„Ihr... ihr seid..."Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem bejahenden Lächeln ihres Gegenübers.

„Die vierblättrige Rose der Dunkelheit, ganz genau."

Ruckartig stand Hermine auf und entfernte sich von ihren neuen „Freundinnen".

„Ihr habt... habt so viele Menschen grausam getötet. Unschuldige Menschen..."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"Im Gegensatz zu ihrer bisherigen Art schleuderte Dominique Hermine diese Frage brutal entgegen.

„Ihr seid wie Voldemort!"Die Schülerin achtete nicht auf die Gefahr, in die sie sich mit jedem weiteren Satz begab.

„Hey", Kathryn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „jetzt werd mal nicht beleidigend. Uns mit diesem Volltrottel zu vergleichen! Im Gegensatz zu ihm, haben wir Stil... auch beim Töten!"

Voller Panik wandte Hermine sich um und rannte auf die Baumgruppe, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich erst an diesen unheilvollen Ort angeschlichen hatte, zu.

„Ihr seid Vampire!"Schrie sie im Rennen heraus. „Ihr seid böse! Ihr seid kein Stück besser als Voldemort und seine Anhänger!"

Ihre Lungen brannten doch sie rannte immer weiter.

„Hey Kätzchen!"Stellas Stimme drang trotz der großen Distanz zu ihr durch. „Wenn du uns mal besuchen möchtest, komm einfach hierher."

„Niemals!" Hermine wusste, dass sie gehört werden würde, obwohl sie den kleinen Wald fast hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Niemals werde ich mich mit euch einlassen!"

_Niemals, niemals, niemals,... _Hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. Doch Dominiques Satz brachte die Mauer, die Hermine gerade mental um sich errichtete zum Einsturz... natürlich wusste die junge Frau, das zum geschehenen Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

„Wissen über uns muss man sich verdienen! Du hättest das Zeug dazu. Du bist nicht mit Blindheit geschlagen, wie all die anderen. Du bist anders als die Bösen, aber du bist auch anders als die Guten!"

_Weiter rennen, einfach weiter rennen!_

Und dann Xenias Stimme, nur ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, Kätzchen, lauf! Lauf so schnell du kannst in dein altes Leben zurück."

Noch leiser.

„Lauf, lauf zurück in eine Welt die Vorurteile, beeil dich, sonst könnten deine Prinzipien über Bord gespült werden."

Und schließlich nur noch ein Hauch in Hermines Gedanken.

„Lauf, in eine Welt der Unwissenheit!"

Dark-Girl-Leighanne: Irgendwann muss ja auch Hermine ihren Helfer-Komplex überwunden haben. g

Tineoida: In dieser Geschichte hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht vor Hermine zum Vamp werden zu lassen. noch nicht ganz sicher ist Aber vielleicht mal in ner anderen story. ;)

Malia: Hermines Leben wird ich erstmal ganz schön auf den Kopf stellen fg

Sevena: Schnell genug?g Freut mich, dass du meine stories magst.


	4. Zaubern ohne Zauberstab?

**-4- Zaubern ohne Zauberstab?**

Vollkommen in Gedankenversunken starrte Hermine das Zaubertrankrezept an der Tafel an, ohne überhaupt zu registrieren was dort stand.

Ihre nächtliche Begegnung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, obwohl sie immer wieder versuchte, die Sache als abgeschlossen zu erklären.

Sie würde diese Frauen nie mehr wieder sehen und immer ein ahnungsloses Gesicht aufsetzen, wenn jemand von der Rose der Dunkelheit sprach. War doch alles ganz einfach!

„Miss Granger, auch wenn sie in ihrer Genialität immer glauben, sämtliche Zaubertränke brauen zu können, und es selten für nötig halten einen Blick an die Tafeln zu werfen, so bestehe ich dennoch darauf, dass sie diese Tränke wenigstens zubereiten!"Snape stand vor ihr. Groß, schwarz und mit sehr schlechter Laune. „Ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu viel erlangt."

„N-nein, Sir!"

„Also, dann fangen Sie endlich an!"Fauchte er ihr entgegen. „Oder... wollen Sie mir mit ihrer nicht vorhandenen Aktivität zeigen, dass Sie Tränke, für deren Brauen man einen Zauberstab braucht, nicht beherrschen?"

„Doch, Sir. In der Theorie beherrsche ich es."Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn nicht. Zu diesem Thema hatte Hermine sich schon vor ein paar Wochen das entsprechende Kapitel im Lehrbuch durchgelesen.

„Dann erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und beginnen endlich!"Snapes Geduld war endgültig am Ende und das ließ er Hermine auch deutlich spüren. „ 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! - Und jetzt: Anfangen, Granger!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte der Professor zu Neville, um seinen Kessel am explodieren zu hindern.

Seufzend begann Hermine den Trank vorzubereiten. Als wenn sie keinen anderen Sorge außer diesen bescheuerten Trank hätte!

„Psst, Hermine?"Ron sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Freundin hinüber. „Wie muss ich den Zauberstab noch mal bewegen?"

„Einen Kreis im Uhrzeiger Sinn, dann zwei Kreise entgegengesetzt und eine acht beschreiben."

Ron schaute nicht gerade klug aus der Wäsche. „Kannst es mir mal vormachen?"

Abermals seufzend griff Hermine unter ihren Umhang und erstarrte. Ihr Zauberstab!

Er war nicht dort wo er sein sollte. Hatte sie ihn auf dem Gang verloren?

„Miss Granger!"_Nein, nicht auch noch Snape!_

„Hören Sie auf so entgeistert in ihren Kessel zu starren und fangen sie mit dem Zaubern an. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ein kleines dummes Mädchen, wie Sie, **weiß**, dass der Trank mit der Zeit an Wirkung verliert, aber ich nehme dennoch an, dass Sie es zumindest **glauben!**"

„Sir, mein Zauberstab, ich glaube ich habe ihn auf dem Gang verloren!"

„Verloren?" Snapes Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und er starrte Hermine voller Wut an. _Wie ein Raubtier, das seiner Beute sicher ist_ Dachte Hermine und plötzlich fiel es ihr siedendheiß ein.

Raubtier! Vampir!

Xenia musste immer noch ihren Zauberstab haben. Es war gar nicht ihre Schuld! Aber das konnte sie doch unmöglich Snape erklären! Wie würde sich das denn anhören?

Verzeihung Professor, aber ich habe gestern Nacht am See eine Gruppe gefährlicher Vampirinnen getroffen, und eine war so gemein und hat mir einfach meinen Zauberstab geklaut?

Nein, das war keine gute Idee. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape eine Menge Gifte besaß die nicht nachweisbar waren.

„Sir... ich..."

„Sparen Sie sich ihre Ausflüchte, Granger! Ich erwarte Sie die nächste Woche jeden Abend –natürlich auch am Wochenende- um punkt 8.00 Uhr in meinem Büro."Snapes Stimme war so leise, dass sie nur noch für Hermine hörbar war und komischerweise fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, wie dunkel sie eigentlich war. Geradewegs zum Wegschmelzen, wenn das nicht dieser schneidende, kalte Unterton wäre. Hermine hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit sich über ihre verrückten Gedanken zu wundern, als Snape auch schon mit seiner Schimpftriade fort fuhr.

„Und in Zukunft sollten Sie besser auf ihre Sachen acht geben! Wer weiß, was für eine unglückliche Situation es doch wäre, wenn Sie ihren Zauberstab in einer bedrohlichen Lage einfach..."Snape hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, „...irgendwo liegen gelassen hätten. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unnötiger Abwesenheit der Materialien!"

Zu Hermines Erleichterung klingelte es in dem Moment und sie sah zu, dass sie schnellstens ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und aus dem Kerker verschwand.

Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie einen zutiefst nachdenklichen Professor zurückließ.

**Büro unseres allseits beliebten Tränkemeisters **

Fassungslos starrte Severus Snape auf Hermine Grangers Hausaufgaben! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Miss-ich-bin-in-allen-Fächern-Klassenbeste hatte es tatsächlich geschafft in ihren Aufsatz mehr Fehler als Weasley einzubauen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ Snape seine Feder über das Pergament vor ihm kreisen und strich nach jeder fünften Zeile einen Fehler an oder verbesserte mehr als nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, was nur mit dem Mädchen los war.

Ihre Hausaufgabe war mehr schlecht als recht gemacht und im heutigen Unterricht hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur abwesend an die Tafel, mitten durch ihn hindurch, gestarrt. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihren Zauberstab „verloren"! Das hatte noch nicht mal Longbottom geschafft.

Snape hatte keine Lust mehr sich noch weiter mit dieser miserablen Arbeit zu beschäftigen und schreib an deren Ende einfach nur ein M für Mies.

_Eine Verschwendung, _dachte er sarkastisch. Das Mädchen hatte Talent und den Drang sich zu beweisen; ein M war da ganz und gar nicht nötig. Obwohl Severus es wohl nie zugegeben hätte, widerstrebte es ihm, einer so guten Schülerin diese Note geben zu müssen.

Woran lag dieser rasante Abstieg innerhalb von 24 Stunden? Hatte die Kleine vielleicht irgendwelche Drogen ausprobiert?

Obwohl... klein... traf die Sache auch nicht ganz auf den Punkt. Immerhin war Miss Granger letzten Monat 17 geworden, in England also durchaus volljährig. Auch wenn man die anderen Aspekte ungeachtet des Alters betrachtete, war sie nicht mehr als „klein"zu bezeichnen und dabei dachte er nicht an die körperliche Größe.

Entsetzt ließ Snape die Feder sinken. Was dachte er da eigentlich?

Schnell lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder in geregelte Bahnen. Wo könnte sie ihren Zauberstab verloren haben und vor allem warum?

Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Granger in angelogen hatte. Sie hatte sich etwas zu doll auf die Unterlippe gebissen.

Aufgebracht schrieb Snape ebenfalls ein M unter Nevilles Arbeit. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, sich mit den Problemen einer Gryffindor zu beschäftigen. Sollte der Zustand ihrer Unkonzentriertheit in seinem Unterricht allerdings anhalten, würde er wohl oder übel mal mit den Kollegen sprechen müssen.

**Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors**

„Sag mal Hermine, was war heute eigentlich mit dir los?"

Es war früher Abend und das goldene Trio hatte sich an seinem Stammplatz neben dem Kamin niedergelassen.

„Nichts, Ron!"Ihre Stimme klang etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich war einfach nur todmüde und ein bisschen durch den Wind, ok?"

„Aber..."

„Hast du schon deinen Zauberstab wieder gefunden?"Harry hielt es für besser jetzt schnell das Thema zu wechseln, bevor die Kabbeleien seiner Freunde in einen handfesten Streit ausarten würden, worauf er seit dem letzten Abend nicht wirklich Lust hatte.

„Nein, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen. Ich werde ihn heute Nacht suchen müssen, noch einen Tag ohne übersteh ich nicht."_Und die Nacht vielleicht auch nicht, _fügte Hermine in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Heute Nacht würde sie zurück zum „Friedhof"gehen und von Xenia ihren Zauberstab zurückverlangen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Hermine sich ihre Überlebenschancen ausgerechnet und war zu einem Ergebnis von 50 zu 50 gekommen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie es mit dem gefährlichsten Vampirclan der Geschichte zu tun hatte, eigentlich ein ganz guter Schnitt.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir meinen Tarnumhang leihen. Nicht das Snape dich erwischt."Zwei mitleidige Blicke streiften Hermine. „Eine Woche nachsitzen ist schon schlimm genug."

„Danke Harry, aber es wird auch ohne gehen."Hermine wollte nicht, dass die Vampire auch noch Harrys Tarnumhang in die Finger bekamen. „Sorry Jungs, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, noch eine Stunde schlafen, bevor die große Suche losgeht und nein eure Hilfe brauch ich nicht", ergänzte sie hastig als sie Ron den Mund öffnen sah, „ alleine ist das Risiko erwischt zu werden viel kleiner."

„Na dann, gute Nacht, Mine."

„Ja und viel Erfolg."

„Danke, Ron, ich werde wohl eher Glück brauchen, Harry."Demonstrativ gähnend ging Hermine in ihre Zimmer.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie damit unruhig durchs Zimmer zu laufen und sich zu fragen, warum sie solche Suizidgedanken hatte.

Sie könnte einfach zu McGonagall gehen, sagen, dass ihr Zauberstab verschwunden sei und einen Neuen in der Winkelgasse kaufen.

Stattdessen begab sie sich freiwillig und völlig unbewaffnet in eine gefährliche Situation.

_Hah, wenn Snape wüsste, wie Recht er mit seinen Worten gehabt hat._

Seufzend ließ Hermine sich aufs Bett fallen. Sie tat es nicht wegen ihrem Zauberstab, es hatte keinen Sinn sich vor diese Tatsache zu leugnen.

Sie tat es wegen Xenias Worten: _Lauf, in eine Welt der Unwissenheit!_

Das letzte was Hermine wollte war unwissend sein, und was diese Frauen auch getan haben mochten, sie hatten ihr angeboten Wissen zu erlangen, über das ihre Mitmenschen anscheinend nicht verfügten. Ein verlockendes Angebot! Verlockend und gefährlich.

Hermine hatte nachgelesen, was vor 13 Jahren bei einem Todessertreffen angeblich geschehen war.

Voldemort war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht gewesen und es geschafft fast alle Verräter in seinen Reihen auszumachen.

Er rief sie zu einem Treffen, um ihnen angeblich einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag zu erteilen. Die Spione hatten sich wohl sicher gefühlt, wie sollten sie auch darauf kommen, dass Voldemort ihnen misstraute, wenn er für sie einen sehr speziellen Auftrag hatte?

Doch zu dem Treffen waren nicht nur die Überläufer gekommen. Voldemort hatte auch viele seiner treusten Todesser herbeigerufen, um sie für ihre Treue zu belohnen.

Die Belohnung bestand aus den Verrätern, die die getreuen Voldemort mit größtem Vergnügen gefoltert hatten. (Als Hermine diese Stelle im Buch gelesen hatte, war ihr schlecht geworden)

Irgendwann war Voldemort die ganze Veranstaltung zu langweilig geworden und war verschwunden, während das Foltern noch im vollen Gange war.

Zum Schluss waren noch 25 Todesser auf der geheimen Lichtung, wo das Treffen stattfand.

Nur einer von ihnen(der letzte der Verräter, alle anderen wurden schon umgebracht) war lebend zurückgekehrt und hatte dem Ministerium von den Geschehnissen berichtet.

Ein paar Schatten seien plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht und hätten sich auf die Todesser gestürzt. Es war dunkel gewesen, doch hatte er geglaubt Frauengestalten erkennen zu können.

Während die panischen Schreie der Todesser durch den Wald hallten, hatte er sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit davon schleichen können. Die Angreifer waren wohl zu sehr mit den Todessern beschäftigt, um ihn zu bemerken.

Nach seinem Bericht hatte das Ministerium ein Kommando von Auroren zu dieser Lichtung geschickt. Alles war sie vorgefunden hatten, waren die Leichen von Voldemorts Anhängern, in deren toten Gesichtern sich das pure Grauen gespiegelt haben soll, und... ein Zeichen an einem Baum: Eine Rose an deren Stängel Flammen emporzüngelten.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Geschichte halten sollte. Den Vampiren nach zu urteilen war sie wirklich geschehen, doch war diese Tat nun gut oder böse gewesen?

Immerhin hatte sie sich gegen Voldemort gerichtet.

Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Wecker, den sie sich gestellte hatte, lautstark klingelte.

Mit schwerem Herzen erhob sie sich vom Bett und griff nach ihrer Jacke.

_Na dann, auf in die Höhle des Löwen!_

Vielleicht würde diese Nacht etwas mehr Klarheit in ihre Gedanken bringen.

Sevena: Vielleicht sind sie ja doch gut...g Vielleicht aber auch nicht... Wer weiß... fg

JackyMausi: Freut mich,dass dir die story gefällt.


	5. Ein guter Rat

**-5- Ein guter Rat**

Hermine schlich vorsichtig durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie durfte niemanden begegnen, vor allem keinem Lehrer.

Die Angst erwischt zu werden kam Hermine aber eigentlich ganz recht. So musste sie sich nicht auf ihre Angst, was auf dem „Friedhof" geschehen würde, konzentrieren.

Leise weiter, das war die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten, nur die Treppe herunter, dann der linke Gang und sie wäre draußen.

_Lass dich bloß nicht von einem Lehrer erwischen _Mahnte Hermine sich in Gedanken.

„Miss Granger!"

_Bloß nicht von **diesem **Lehrer _

Das Mädchen blieb sofort stehen. Weglaufen hatte bei Snape keinen Sinn. „Ja, Sir?"

„Was in Merlins Namen tun Sie hier… um diese Uhrzeit." Zum wiederholten Male an einem Tag fiel Hermine auf, wie weich seine Stimme klingen konnte.

„Ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen." Was ja auch die Wahrheit war.

„Ach, und da setzen gerade Sie sich über die Regeln hinweg, obwohl es sich nicht um eine Aktion zur Rettung der Welt handelt?" Snape hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich vergaß… wenn es so wäre, würde Potter sich zweifelsohne in der Nähe befinden- sonst könnte es noch geschehen, dass nicht aller Ruhm auf ihn abfällt."

„Lassen Sie Harry aus dem Spiel. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger- oder wollten Sie vielleicht… ihren Zauberstab suchen? Oder haben Sie mich heute Nachmittag belogen?"

Hermine fühlte sich immer mehr in die Enge getrieben. „Ich suche wirklich meinen Zauberstab, und das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich nicht schlafen konnte."

„Natürlich…" Snape hatte die Arme erschränkt und sah Hermine abschätzend an. Er hatte gefallen daran gefunden sie zu reizen. Die Art wie ihre braunen Augen ihn anfunkelten waren eine Abwechslung zu den angsterfüllten Blicken, die man ihm im Unterricht zuwarf.

„Nun Miss Granger, Sie werden jetzt unverzüglich ihren Schlafsaal aufsuchen. Und seien Sie gewiss, ich werde bemerken, wenn Sie noch weiterhin im Schloss herumstreunen. Von Ihrem Zauberstab will ich gar nichts hören, zur Not müssen Sie Ihre Hauslehrerin darüber informieren."

„Aber, Sir, ich brauche meinen Zauberstab! Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er hier irgendwo liegen muss!"

Nun, das war nur halb gelogen. Sie brauchte ihren Zauberstab wirklich und mit hier könnte ja auch das Schlossgelände gemeint sein.

„Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Granger?" Snape war bis auf einen Schritt Entfernung an sie heran getreten und da Hermine ihm nur bis kurz unter sein Kinn ging musste sie zu ihm aufsehen.

„D-doch, Sir, aber…."

„Dann Miss Granger…", ihr Lehrer beugte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu ihr herunter, so dass seine schwarzen Augen genau in ihre braunen sahen, „sollten Sie in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und zwar unverzüglich."

„Es ist aber zu wichtig!" Hermine hatte die Worte mit mehr Heftigkeit ausgerufen, als sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nichts sagen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Sie widersprechen mir?" Snapes Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Er hatte nun auch den letzten Schritt an Distanz überbrückt und Hermine kam mit seinem Umhang in Berührung. „Nun, warum ist **es** denn so wichtig? Oder was ist **es**? Irgendwie beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr über Ihren Zauberstab reden, kann das sein, Miss Granger?" Eine seidenweiche Stimme, doch auch mit Seide kann man einen Menschen erwürgen.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie antworten sollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape förmlich sehen konnte, wie die vielen kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn arbeiteten. Plötzlich kam ihr der wahnwitzige Gedanke eine Flucht nach vorn anzutreten, allerdings etwas abgeändert.

„Sie haben Recht, Professor. Es… es handelt sich eigentlich nicht um meinen Zauberstab. Ich wollte in die Bibliothek."

„Ach…", Snape versuchte sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Und was wollen Sie um diese Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek?"

„Ich… ich wollte in die Verbotene Abteilung!" Dass Hermine diesen Abend nicht straffrei überstehen würde, war ihr sowieso klar gewesen.

„Und was wollten Sie da?"

„In Geschichte der Zauberei sollen wir Referate halten, über ehemalige oder noch existierende Zirkel oder Clane die viel Einfluss auf unser Leben hatten", soweit stimmte alles. Sie musste wirklich ein Referat darüber halten.

„Und… nun… ich wollte nicht wie alle anderen über irgendwelche Kulte berichten, sondern über etwas… äh… besonderes."

Severus kam die Sache langsam immer suspekter vor. „Und worüber?"

Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Über die Rose der Dunkelheit!"

Sie zuckte zusammen als Snape zischend die Luft einsog. Innerlich machte Hermine sich auf verächtliche Bemerkungen und Beleidigungen gefasst, doch als sie all ihren Mut zusammen nahm und Snape in die Augen sah, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass die schwarzen Obsidiane von versteckter Sorge erfüllt waren.

„Miss Granger, Sie hatten vor die Schulregeln zu brechen, doch ich werde davon absehen Sie zu bestrafen, wenn Sie sich einen gut gemeinten Rat von mir sehr, sehr zu Herzen nehmen."

Er sah sie so eindringlich an, dass Hermine gar nicht anders konnte als zu nicken.

„Vergessen Sie dieses Thema. Es ist gefährlich, sich darin einzuarbeiten, Sie sollten nicht einmal an diesen Clan denken. Nicht ein junges Mädchen, wie Sie. Dieser Clan beeinflusst unser Leben nicht, sondern löscht es aus. Eine solche Thematik sollten Sie, trotz ihrer bemerkenswerten Intelligenz und Vernunft, niemals behandeln.

Über darüber referieren zu können, müssten Sie wissen, wie dieser Clan, wie das **Böse** denkt. Müssen verstehen, was Sie antreibt und wenn Sie das wüssten, so wäre die Versuchung für Sie groß und Ihr Leben würde auf Messerschneide stehen.

Niemand weiß viel über diesen Clan und alles was eine 17-jährige über ihn wissen sollte, kann ich Ihnen in einem Satz zusammenfassen: Er ist böse und grausam!

Kein Magier der weißen Magie sollte über so viel Wissen über diesen Clan verfügen, denn je mehr er weiß, desto mehr steckt er in der schwarzen Magie drin. Die Schwarzmagier verfügen nämlich von allen über das meiste Wissen, aus dem einfachen Grunde, dass sie das Grausame und Mächtige schon immer mehr angezogen hat als andere. Lassen Sie ihre Finger davon, Hermine, um ihr Leben willen."

Geschockt starrte Hermine ihren Lehrer an, doch Snape schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen und gar nicht verstehen, warum er so zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er sich um und verschwand im Dunkeln der Gänge.

Zu plötzlich wurde sich Hermine dem Verlust vom Körperkontakt mit ihrem Lehrer gewahr und was blieb war ein Gefühl der Kälte. Zum Teil hervorgerufen von Snapes Worten.

Hermine wusste, sie sollte über das eben gehörte nachdenken, doch ihr Verstand verweigerte jeden Dienst. Mechanisch setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, nahm den See und die Bäume nur entfernt war. Sie ging immer weiter, bis zu der bekannten Lichtung, wo ihr schließlich klar wurde, was sie getan hatte.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Snape hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte Angst gehabt, vor diesen Frauen und sie war zu ihnen gegangen!

Doch als Hermine sich umsah stellte sie fest, dass der Friedhof verlassen war.

Nur ihr Zauberstab lag in der Mitte auf dem Altar und sie griff erleichtert nach ihm.

Die junge Frau wollte gerade beruhigt aufatmen, da sie keine der Vampirinnen angetroffen hatte, als sie das vertraut glatte Holz ihres Stabes unter ihren Fingern fühlte und im nächsten Moment das bekannte Ziehen am Bauchnabel verspürte.

Sevena: Die ewige Frage ob gut oder böse… ich sag mal so viel: Sie werden keiner Seite ganz gerecht.

Dark.Trinithy: Mein compi macht das auch immer. tröst

SamantaCrown: Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor Hermine zum Vamp werden zu lassen.Vielleicht mal in ner anderen story. überleg

Ginny-the-dark: schön das es dir gefällt. 

Marvala: hatte zu der story ne ziemliche schreibblockade, aber langsam geht's wieder,hoffe ich zumindest.

Jersey: Das nächste Chap kommt schneller.


	6. My home is my castle

**-6- My home is my castle**

Das erste, was Hermine vernahm, nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, waren die vertrauten Geräusche einer Stadt- oder jedenfalls die Geräusche eines Vorortes einer Stadt.

Stetiger Autolärm drang zu ihr herüber, hin und wieder bellte ein Hund und in der Ferne waren mehrere Feuerwehrsirenen zu vernehmen.

Nur in der Straße, in der sie sich befand, war es vollkommen still.

In einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier sah sie sich um. Große im viktorianischen Stil gehaltene Häuser säumten die lange Straße und warfen beunruhigende Schatten auf den Asphalt.

Der unheimliche Eindruck wurde noch durch die einzige Straßenlaterne, die unglücklicherweise flackerte, verschärft, und dass in keinem der Häuser Licht brannte machte Hermine auch nicht gerade mehr Mut.

Zitternd wandte sie sich dem Haus zu ihrer Rechten zu und stellte nicht wirklich überrascht fest, dass in diesem mehrere Fenster erleuchtet waren.

Hermine hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wer in eben diesem Hause wohnte und als hätte jemand –genauer gesagt Xenia- ihre Gedanken gelesen, öffnete sich die große Tür und eine viel zu vertraute Stimme ließ Hermine in ein viel zu vertrautes Schaudern über den Rücken laufen.

„Komm doch rein, Kätzchen." Xenia grinste Hermine wissend an. „Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht."

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermine das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Ich wurde aufgehalten." Mit gesenktem Blick trat sie an Xenia vorbei durch die Tür und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer Art Empfangssalon wieder.

Der Fußboden bestand aus dunklem Parkett und an den Wänden hingen teuer aussehende Bilder. Von der rechten Seite der Haustür aus führte eine breite Treppe mit edlem Holzgeländer weitläufig nach oben und gegenüber von Hermine versperrte eine reichverzierte Schiebetür die Sicht auf das dahinterliegende Zimmer.

Die beiden Sessel, die wohl noch aus der Barockzeit stammten, vervollständigten den Eindruck sich in einem sehr edlen Haushalt zu befinden.

_Nicht mal Malfoy hätte hier dran was auszusetzen._ Dachte Hermine beeindruckt. _Obwohl… Xenia passt mit ihren Lederhosen nicht wirklich in das Bild_. Unwillkürlich grinsend sah sie zu der Vampirin hinüber, die daraufhin sofort ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog.

„Hast du ein Problem?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Langsam aber sicher ließ ihre Angst vor Xenia nach. „Schönes Haus."

Ihr Gegenüber schien durch dieses Kompliment etwas besänftigt.

„Na, komm schon. Sonst denken die anderen wieder, ich hätte dir was getan." Zielsicher ging sie auf die Schiebetür zu und Hermine bewunderte neidisch die Eleganz und Leichtigkeit mit der Xenia sich bewegte.

Nach der Tür ging ein breiter Flur nach rechts ab und von diesem aus immer wieder kleinere Flure. Nach kurzer Zeit trat Xenia durch eine große weiße Tür deren oberes Ende einen weiten Bogen beschrieb.

Kaum hatte Hermine den Raum betreten, blieb ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

Dieses Zimmer war riesig, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich gemütlich.

Es schien in zwei Hälften unterteilt zu sein.

In der Linken dominierten große Bücherregale, die Hermines Herz höher schlagen ließen.

Ein großer runder Tisch stand zwischen den Regalen und auf ihm waren mehrere Pergamentblätter und auch ganz normale Schulhefte verteilt.

Die ganze hintere Seite des Zimmers bestand aus einer Fensterfront, nur geteilt durch ein Stück Wand, an dem der Kamin, vor dem drei urgemütliche Sessel angeordnet waren, angebracht war.

Die rechte Zimmerhälfte sah aus wie ein typisches Wohnzimmer.

Eine breite Couch stand an der Wand, vor ihr ein zierlicher Couchtisch und ein Fernseher.

An der Seitenwand waren mehrere Schränke mit gläsernen Türen angebracht worden und ihnen standen Dinge wie hübsche Vasen und anderes Dekoratives Zeug, dass im Gegensatz zu dem meisten Tineff der in Wohnzimmern zu stehen pflegte, wirklich dekorativ und vor allem sehr, sehr alt aussah.

„Und, was meinst?"

Erst jetzt nahm Hermine außer dem Sofa auch noch die drei Frauen wahr, die drauf saßen.

Stella sah sie aus dunklen, angenehmen braunen Augen an.

„So ein schönes Haus", war alles was Hermine hingerissen hauchen konnte. Sie war wirklich beeindruckt. Geld, Stil und Geschmack so wie eine Mischung aus modisch und altmodisch trafen hier auf einmalige Weise aufeinander.

„Geschmack hat sie wenigstens."

Hermine musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu glauben, dass Dominique einen Joghurtbecher in der Hand hielt.

„Warum habt ihr mich hierher geholt? Ich wollte doch nur meinen Zauberstab wieder haben." In ihrer Stimme schwang mehr Vorwurf mit als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Willst du wieder gehen?" Eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in Hermines und die junge Frau sah Kathryn unsicher an. „Ähh… also wenn ihr euch schon die Mühe gemacht habt meinen Zauberstab in eine Portschüssel zu verwandeln…."

Sie wurde von Stellas leisem Lachen unterbrochen. „Auf den Mund gefallen ist sie ja nicht."

„Sie ist ja auch eine Gryffindor", gab Dominique zurück, als wäre damit alles klar. „Willst du dich nicht setzen, Kätzchen?"

Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass Xenia irgendwie einen der Sessel aus der Arbeitsecke des Zimmers zu sich befördert und sich drauf fallen gelassen hatte.

„Äh… doch." Mit ihrem Zauberstab winkte sie den zweiten Sessel heran und setzte sich den drei Vampirinnen gegenüber. Da Xenia neben ihr saß, konnte sie nicht von dieser beobachtet werden und diese Tatsache beruhigte sie ungemein.

„Mh…in… in welchen Häusern wart ihr eigentlich?"

Dominique wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit den anderen und grinste dann. „Rate mal."

_Oh Gott! Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasse, kann ich in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten geraten. Nachher stecke ich eine ehemalige Gryffindor nach Slytherin._

„Also…", sie wollte mit den leichtesten anfangen, „Xenia war in Slytherin."

„Ist das sie eindeutig?", kam es maulig von der Seite und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ein lebensgefährliches, promptes „Ja!" zu antworten.

„Und Dominique… mhm…" Das war schwierig. Die jüngste der vier, die aber auch die Anführerin zu sein schien, machte auf sie viele Eindrücke. Mutig, intelligent, entschlossen,… Obwohl, diese Eigenschaften passten zu allen. „Gryffindor?" Immerhin hatte sie sich vorhin indirekt für Gryffindor ausgesprochen.

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ließ Hermine lächeln. Bis jetzt lief es ja ganz gut.

„Ok und Kathryn…" Das war noch schwieriger. Kathryn hatte bis jetzt am wenigsten gesagt. Wäre sie eine Slytherin hätte sie bestimmt zusammen mit Xenia auf ihr rumgehackt. Wäre sie eine Gryffindor hätte sie sich wie Dominique öfter in diese Streitereien eingeschaltet.

„Ravenclaw?" Wieder ein zustimmendes Nicken, überraschender Weise gepaart mit einem leisen Lächeln, dass sogar die blauen Augen erreichte.

„Und Stella… dann bist du bestimmt Hufflepuff." Wieder ein Nicken im Einklang mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Hermine begann sich wohler zu fühlen. Stella schien die, wie sollte sie es ausdrücken, „Wärmste" von allen zu sein. Diese Freundlichkeit war typisch für Hufflepuff.

„Zu euren Zeiten, waren die Leute in Hufflepuff aber noch nicht so…na ja ein bisschen…"

„Beschränk?" Half Stella ihr grinsend aus.

„Ja, aber sie sind immer noch die freundlichsten." Hermine wollte sich nicht in Teufelsküche bringen.

„Früher waren die Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern noch nicht so groß. Wir gehörten ja auch zu den ersten Klassen, die nach Hogwarts gingen."

„Wie war es damals?"

„Wir erzählen es dir später. Frag mich noch mal, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben."

Erstaunt sah Hermine Xenia an. Warum war sie plötzlich so freundlich?

„Ihr beiden seid goldig!" Dominique lachte vergnügt. „Unsere liebe Stella interessiert sich furchtbar für Geschichte und kriegt wahre Höhenflüge, wenn sie jemanden von den „guten alten Zeiten" erzählen kann.

„Ahaaa." So ganz wusste Hermine nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Und warum seid ihr so früh zu Vampiren geworden?"

„Auch das erzählen wir dir später. Und natürlich beantworten wir dir auch nach und nach deine anderen Fragen, vorausgesetzt, du willst wiederkommen." Dominique sah sie fragend an und Hermine nickte entschlossen. „Auf jeden Fall. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so seid wie Snape gesagt hat."

„Severus Snape?" Xenia hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr kennt ihn?"

„Nur von weitem und aus Hörensagen. Wir sind öfter in Hogsmeade."

„Und wie findest du ihn?" Stella hatte die Beine auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt. „So schrecklich wie alle anderen?"

„Naja… er hat bestimmt seine Gründe, warum er so ist, aber das ändert auch nichts an seinem Verhalten- und das er mit fettigen Haaren rumläuft."

„Also von weitem sehen die gar nicht fettig aus, im Gegenteil… eher sehr schön schwarz."

Nun war Hermine äußerst verwirrt. Ihr hilfesuchender Blick ging ausgerechnet an Xenia, die im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei, nicht grinste, sondern die Augen verdrehte.

„Gewöhn dich dran… irgendwie schwärmt sie seit ein paar Monaten für ihn…aber keine Angst…", fügte sie schnell hinzu als sie Hermines entsetztes Gesicht sah, „das hat sie öfters. Ist der Hinsicht schon immer komisch gewesen, steht irgendwie auf jüngere Männer."

„Ahaaaa….Äh… bringt mich wer nach Hause?" Hermine zweifelte an ihrem Verstand. Stella hatte nen Faible für Snape, Dominique aß Joghurt, Xenia war halbwegs freundlich,…

Und das war also die „Rose der Dunkelheit" der gefürchteste Vampirclan überhaupt.

Die junge Gryffindor sah abwechslungsreiche Wochen auf sich zukommen.

Sevena: Und zufrieden? Ist doch gar nichts schlimmes passiert… noch nichts. Wird sich irgendwann aber ändern, wo bleibt denn sonst die Spannng. muhaaa

Jersey: Wir kennen UND lieben doch alle Snapes Hang zur Dramatik, oder? Und diese unheimliche Aura erst…

Marvala: Jaja, Schreibblockade weg, genau wie die Zeit, die ich eigentlich zum schreiben bräucht. 

Hbt3: Eigentlich hatte ich Sev ja nicht als den Spion vorgesehen, aber logisch wärs. Ist ja um die Zeit ungefähr von Voldie abgehauen, oder?

Silversnake: Na hauptsache, du schreibst jetzt ein review. sich gaaanz dolle freut Und natürlich auch in zukunft. wink mit dem Betonpfeiler

Som: Das ehrt mich aber, dass du das Pairing nicht so gut findest, die story aber trotzdem liest. Wird auch noch etwas dauern bis die beiden sich näher kommen. Sind eben Schülerin und Lehrer, da kann das ja nicht so aus heiterem Himmel kommen. Ich muss die beiden erstmal von den Qualitäten des anderen überzeugen.g


	7. Ein Spaziergang mit unerwünschten Begegn...

**So jetzt geht es hier auch mal weiter. Das nächste Kapitel kommt wieder bei „Ab in den Süden".**

**-7- Ein Spaziergang mit unerwünschten Begegnungen**

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Hermine in der Tat sehr abwechslungsreich. Sie führte fast schon eine Art Doppelleben, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor.

Tagsüber war sie die brave Hermine, die sich fleißig am Unterricht beteiligte, den anderen bei den Hausaufgaben half und eifrig ihre Hausaufgaben machte.

Die Nächte jedoch verbrachte sie in dem großen Viktorianischem Haus, das in einer Gegend lag, von der sie nicht einmal den Namen kannte.

Aber immerhin hatte sie herausgefunden, dass das „Vampirhaus", wie sie es insgeheim nannte, das einzig bewohnte in der Straße war.

Die ehemaligen Bewohner des Viertels waren ängstlich gewesen und hatten die jungen Frauen, die seit Jahrzehnten in Haus Nummer 17 lebten, mit immer misstrauischeren Blicken beobachtet.

Großeltern erzählten ihren neuzugezogenen Enkelkindern, dass diese Frauen schon in dem Haus gelebt hatten, als sie selbst noch klein gewesen waren.

Wenn die Kinder mit ihre offenherzige Art fragten, warum Opa und Oma so alt und die unheimlichen Frauen so jung waren, hatte die ältere Generation nur bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue gehoben und den Kopf hin und her gewiegt.

Die Eltern dieser Kinder waren neugierig geworden und hatten Nachbarschaftsbesuche gemacht. Allerdings wurden sie jedes Mal von Xenia in Empfang genommen, dementsprechend kurz waren sie geblieben und die meisten sind ein paar Monate später aus der Gegend weggezogen.

Hermine hatte lachen müssen, als Stella ihr die Geschichte erzähl hat. Sie konnte sich Xenia als „freundliche" Gastgeberin nur allzu gut vorstellen.

Die junge Gryffindor hatte eingesehen, dass es wenig brachte zu fragen. Ihre neuen Freundinnen entschieden selbst, wann sie ihr etwas erzählten und wie viel.

Als Hermine gefragt hatte, in welcher Stadt das Haus lag, hatte Kathryn nur gemeint, es sei zu gefährlich für sie, darüber Bescheid zu wissen.

Hermine saß gerade in der Bibliothek und wälzte ein paar dicke Bücher über Vampire, als ein großer Schatten ihr das nötige Sonnenlicht nahm.

„Ähm… Hermine… können wir mal mit dir reden?"

Die junge Frau seufzte. Harry und Ron hatten ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Seit dem sie ihre Abende mit den Vampirinnen verbrachte, hatte sie sich immer mehr von ihren Freunden zurückgezogen.

„Na klar, setzt euch."

Unsicher sanken die beiden Jungen auf die Sessel, wobei sie sich unsicher ansahen.

„Also… was gibt es?" Hermine brauchte nicht in die Gesichter der beiden zu sehen. Sie hatte auch so gemerkt, dass ihre Stimme gereizter als beabsichtigt geklungen hatte. Das passierte öfter in letzter Zeit.

„Du gibst mir gleich den Einstieg." Harry hatte sich ein Herz genommen, „was ist los mit dir, Hermine? Warum distanzierst du dich so von uns?"

Das war eine einfache Frage, auf die sie viele Antworten hätte geben können. Zum Beispiel eine Lüge, oder eine abgewandelte Form der Wahrheit oder die **ganze** bittere Wahrheit.

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich."

„Och Hermine, langsam übertreibst du es mit dem Lernen aber ein bisschen!"

Bei Rons Anblick spürte Hermine eine nie gekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Seine Ignoranz war so… so…

„Ronald Weasley, ist die schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich auch gern für andere Dinge Zeit hätte, als zum lernen?"

„Hermine…", Harry sah sie beschwichtigend an, „das ist doch jetzt gar nicht das Thema, sondern…"

„Oh doch Harry, genau das ist es. Ihr habt ein vollkommen falsches Bild von mir! Ich bin nicht die ewige Streberin, ich habe was Besseres zu tun, als euch immer bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen und mich von euch ausnutzen zu lassen."

„Wir nutzen dich nicht aus!" Kam es empört aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Dann seid ihr so arrogant und merkt es nicht mal! Seit dem ersten Schuljahr rennt ihr hinter mit her, damit ich eure, wohlgemerkt EURE, Probleme lösen kann. Solange es zum Wohle der Welt war, hatte ich ja nichts dagegen, aber als ich mich auch noch ernsthaft in euren Plan, Snape die Prüfungsaufgaben zu stehlen, miteingeplant habt, da war es genug.

Nicht nur, dass dieser Plan unehrlich und schändlich war, ich als Person bin euch doch vollkommen egal."

„Hermine du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Ach ja, Ron? Und woher bitte?"

Die beiden Jungen schwiegen verbittert. Diese Hilflosigkeit machte Harry wütend.

„Das ist also der Grund, weshalb du in den letzten Wochen so giftig zu uns warst? Ist auch nicht gerade die feine Art, was Mine?"

In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie wieder an das fünfte Schuljahr und an den Jungen, der er da gewesen war. Der eingebildet, arrogante Junge, der sich für etwas Besseres gehalten hatte.

Damals hatte sie ihn noch in Schutz genommen, heute, zwei Jahre später, wusste sie, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Ich war nicht giftig Harry. Nur nicht so zuckersüß freundlich wie ich es sonst bin, und wie ihr es von mir erwartet habt. Ihr solltet euch wünschen, mich niemals richtig giftig zu erleben."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie ihre Bücher und ging schnurstracks aus der Bibliothek.

Ein paar Stunden später genoss Hermine das fremdartige Klima eines unbekannten Landes.

Es war etwas kühl, aber nicht unangenehm.

Ihre Beine streiften trockenes, raues Gras, das der leichte Wind leise zum rascheln brachte.

Zusammen mit dem Wind kam der vertraute Geruch des Meeres und Hermine war sich sicher, dass die rauschenden Bäume Palmen waren.

Der Mond schien und zeichnete einen Pfad in das gelbliche Gras, in der Luft lag der Geruch von Urlaub. Der Streit mit Harry und Ron verlor in dieser Umgebung seine Bedeutung.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Flüsterte Hermine in die entspannende Stille.

„Karibik", kam es ebenso leise zurück.

„Klasse."

„Und in der Sonne noch viel schöner."

„Ihr könnt in die Sonne gehen?"

„Zeitweilig. Wir haben geschafft einen Zaubertrank zu kreieren, der es uns ermöglicht für zwei Stunden in der Sonne zu sein."

„Wir benützen ihn aber nicht oft, es ist frustrierend, zu wissen, dass man nur zwei Stunden hat."

„Aber das ist doch besser als gar nicht." Hermine sah Stella fragend an, die traurig lächelte.

„Das ist Ansichtssache."

„Mhm…"

„Wir versuchen seit ein paar Jahren ihn weiterzuentwickeln, dass er für immer hält." Xenia klang nicht traurig, eher entschlossen und Hermine lächelte. „Scheint aber ganz schön lange zu dauern, was?"

„Kätzchen", die dunkelhäutige Vampirin sah sie tadelnd an, „du vergisst, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

„Viele sehen es als Fluch, als Vampir alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Sie töten einen Mensch lieber, bevor er zu einem Untoten wird."

Xenia lachte freudlos auf. „Glaub mir, Kleine, in den meisten Fällen, tun die Menschen da ganz recht. Die meisten Vampire lassen sich von ihren primitiven Trieben des Tötens leiten. Ihre Sinne sind tot und nur die Gier nach Blut regiert sie. Wir gehören nicht zu diesen verachtenswerten Geschöpfen, deshalb können wir unsere Ewigkeit genießen."

„Schöne Worte, Xenia!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht ihre Stimme gewesen, auch nicht die von einer ihrer Begleiterinnen.

Diese Stimme war zischend und unglaublich kalt gewesen.

Mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn sah die junge Frau, dass ein Kreis aus schwarzen Gestalten sich um sie herum aufgestellt hatte. Sie erkannte diese Gestalten sofort: Es waren allesamt Todesser!

„Oh Tommie, schön, dass du uns mal wieder beehrst. Hast aber lange gebraucht, bis du dich gezeigt hast, musstest du deinen Hündchen noch Mut zusprechen?"

Kathryn hatte sich Voldemort selbst zugewandt. Er trug wie die Todesser schwarze Roben und seine leuchtenden roten Augen hoben sich stark vom blassen Mondlicht ab, dass von hinten auf ihn herab schien.

„Ohne Respekt wie eh und je…" Voldemort bedeutete seinen Anhänger mit einem Wink den Kreis enger zu ziehen.

Auch die vier Vampirinnen hatten einen Kreis gebildet, allerdings um Hermine, was diese als ungemein beschützend empfand.

Vor dreizehn Jahren waren die Todesser bei einer Begegnung mit den vieren auch nicht so gut weggekommen.

„Warum sollten **wir **vor dir Respekt haben, Kleiner?"

Hermine hatte noch eine Stimme so voller Verachtung gehört, wie Xenias.

„Pass auf was du sagst!"

„Sonst was?" Dominique starrte Voldemort aus funkelnden Augen an. Stella war die einzige, die den dunklen Herrscher nicht im Blick hatte, da sie durch den gebildeten Kreis mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Hermine konnte nicht sehen was sie tat oder wie sie guckte, doch was immer es auch war, es machte den Todessern Angst, denn sie wichen merklich vor ihr zurück.

„Habt ihr jetzt eine von Potters Anhängseln als Freundin?" Ein eiskaltes Messer schnitt Hermine in den Rücken, als sie spürte, wie etwas versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen.

Doch zwei Sekunden später war es vorbei, bevor es begonnen hatte und ein wütendes, frustriertes Kreischen trommelte gegen ihre Schädeldecke.

„Beehrst du sie mit etwas zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, kannst du deinen Müll in Einzelteilen nach Hause tragen."

Hermine vermutete, dass mit dem Müll die Todesser gemeint waren und „Einzelteile" war nicht wirklich schwer zu interpretieren.

Plötzlich erkannte Hermine, dass die vier genau **das** schon getan hätten, wäre sie nicht bei ihnen.

Sie brauchten keine Angst vor Voldemort haben, doch dadurch, dass sie die Schülerin schützen, konnten sie sich von keinem Kampf ablenken lassen.

Voldemort hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie dabei war!

Sevena: Nein, Minchen wird kein Vampir, wäre doch langweilig, wo ich sie es in der anderen story schon werden lass. evilgrins

Crimelady: Und? Hat sich das Freuen gelohnt?

Hbt3: Och Stella und Sevie… warum denn nicht? Der kleine Altersunterschied. Aber nee, den brauch ich wohl noch für Hermine.

Jersey: Snape bekommt im nächsten Kapitel seinen Auftritt.

Changed by Jah: Im nächsten Kapitel sollte etwas Licht in das Dunkel kommen. ;)

Sachmet: Na dann, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Schön weiter reviewen.

Marvala: jetzt sollte es eigentlich mehr geben, hab nämlich ferien.

SilverSnake: Wenn ich bloß eine Muse hätte. Ich such sie immer und finde einfach keine. seufz

Celina-HP: Och, die vier sind doch ganz harmlos… noch…

Som: Und was genau wolltest du mir jetzt damit sagen?


	8. Reingefallen

**Überraschung! Es geht weiter! **Hab diese story für mich wieder entdeckt und mich würde natürlich immer noch interessieren, was ihr davon haltet.

**-8- Reingefallen**

„Was willst du eigentlich, Riddle?" Dominique baute sich vor Voldemort auf und sah ihm direkt in die rotglühenden Augen. Überrascht stellte Hermione fest, dass die Vampirin, die nur ein Stücken größer als sie selbst war, die gleiche Größe wie der Dunkle Herrscher hatte.

Völlig unpassend zur Situation musste Hermione lächeln. All die Erzählungen um Lord Voldemort hatten ihn in ihrer Fantasie größer erscheinen lassen, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor zu verhandeln."

Stille.

Niemand schien mit dieser Aussage etwas anfangen zu können. Dominique fixierte ihr gegenüber weiterhin mit festem Blick, ihre drei Freundinnen behielten die Todesser im Auge und als Hermione die dunklen Gestalten ganz genau ansah, glaubte sie erkennen zu können, wie einige sich verstohlen Blicke zuwarfen.

Anscheinend hatten selbst sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Herr jemals das Wort „verhandeln" in den Mund nehmen würde.

„Wir verhandeln nicht mit zweitklassigen Magiern wie dir!" Durchbrach Dominique endlich die immer bedrückender gewordene Stille.

Bei dem „zweitklassig" glühten die Augen kurz auf, doch Voldemort schien seinen Ärger hinunter zu schlucken und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

Sein ganzes Verhalten kam Hermione vollkommen untypisch vor. Lord Voldemort beherrschte sich nicht, wenn jemand ihn beleidigte, sondern tötete denjenigen… vorausgesetzt der arme Mensch hatte Glück.

Doch dieses Mal schien es nötig zu sein, seinen Stolz für eine Weile zu vergessen.

„Natürlich nicht. Schließlich arbeitet ihr jetzt ja mit „erstklassigen" Magiern wie Dumbledore und… Harry Potter zusammen." In beiden Namen schwang so viel Verachtung mit, dass Hermione unwillkürlich zittern musste.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fragte sie sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, jemanden zu hassen. Nicht nur ihn nicht zu mögen, sondern ihn schlicht und einfach zu hassen… und noch viel wichtiger: Wie es überhaupt zu so einer drastischen Gefühlsregung kommen konnte.

„Niemand arbeitet hier mit Potter zusammen", zischte Stella plötzlich wütend, „wir haben seit unserem Tod nur für unsere eigene Seite gekämpft. Das weißt du sehr wohl, Riddle. Was also soll dieser Auftritt?"

„Spuck´s aus oder ich frage einen deiner Mitläufer. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir gerne behilflich wären, nicht wahr?" Beim Sprechen hatte Xenia die ganze Zeit einen Todesser unverwandt angesehen, der nun einen panischen Blick Richtung Voldemort warf.

Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze ein Stückchen hoch und Hermione war sich sicher eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem „Schulkameraden" Goyle zu erkennen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als der jungen Hexe klar wurde, dass sich in dem bedrohlichen Kreis um sie herum höchstwahrscheinlich noch viele andere Väter von ihr bekannten Schülern befinden mussten. Unter anderem Lucius Malfoy. Bald würde auch Draco von ihrem „Zweitleben" unter Vampiren erfahren.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Bei den Worten seines Herrn seufzte Goyle Senior erleichtert. „Wir werden euch nicht länger von eurem kleinen „Ausflug" abhalten." Ein spöttischer Blick streifte Hermione aus roten Augen.

_Was hat er vor? Was hat dieser Mistkerl vor? Das passt doch alles nicht zusammen! Verhandeln! Als ob er jemals ernsthaft ans Verhandeln gedacht hätte!_

Voldemorts gesamtes Verhalten ergab für das Mädchen keinen Sinn. Grübelnd sah sie zu, wie ein Todesser nach dem anderen apparierte, bis nur sie und die vier Vampire übrig blieben.

„Vielleicht hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt, aber was wollte die kleine Ratte eigentlich?" Missmutig starrte Xenia auf den Fleck, auf dem Voldemort bis eben noch gestanden hatte.

Es machte Hermione ein bisschen Mut, dass sie anscheinend nicht die einzige war, die nicht wusste, was vor sich ging.

Dominique schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Mit verschränkten Armen schritt sie auf den ein paar Meter weiter entfernten Strand zu und ließ sich grübelnd in den noch warmen Sand fallen.

Eine Weile schwiegen die fünf Frauen und trotz des Wirrwarrs in ihrem Kopf genoss Hermione das leise Rauschen des Meeres.

Sie war zwar Lord Voldemort persönlich begegnet, aber immerhin in der Karibik. Vielleicht brauchten selbst Todesser mal Urlaub.

Bei der Vorstellung von Lucius Malfoy in geblümter Badehose konnte Hermione nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Ich kann im Moment nichts witziges entdecken", herrschte Stella das Mädchen an.

Erschrocken von dem ungewohnt harschen Tonfall zuckte Hermione zusammen. „Tschuldigung, es war nichts."

Danach kehrte wieder Stille ein.

Hermione setzte sich neben Dominique und nach einer Weile ließ sich Xenia gefolgt von Stella und Kathryn neben sie fallen.

In einer Reihe saßen sie nun an einem malerischen Strand in der Karibik, starrten hinauf auf das dunkle Meer und grübelten über die letzten Minuten nach.

„Scheiße." Kathryn hatte das Wort vollkommen neutral ausgesprochen, doch versetzte es alle anderen in Unruhe.

„Was?"

„Alles. Die ganze Aktion eben. Er war schlauer als wir, zum ersten Mal, aber unbestreitbar."

Neben Hermione wurde Xenia schon wieder ungeduldig. „Könntest du bitte, bitte einfach sagen, was los ist!"

Mit einem Schnauben stand Kathryn auf, um sich vor den anderen aufzubauen. Der Mond betonte alles an ihr. Die blasse Haut, die kalten, blauen Augen, das violette Haar… Ein Schild auf dem stehen würde „Nicht menschlich und sehr gefährlich" hätte nicht deutlicher sein können.

Hermione kam es absurd vor, dass jemand dieses Geschöpf getäuscht haben könnte.

Kathryns Erklärung allerdings überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil.

„Voldemort weiß, dass wir ihm überlegen sind. Wenn er uns auf seiner Seite hätte, würde ihm das einen unglaublichen Vorteil verschaffen, richtig?"

Zustimmendes nicken.

„Vielleicht wollte er also wirklich mit uns verhandeln."

„Aber…" Hermione zögerte kurz aus Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen, „ er war doch der Meinung, dass ihr für Dumbledore kämpft."

Kathryn schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Eben nicht. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre er nie hierher gekommen. Er ist zwar nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber auch nicht dumm. Wir hätten ihn getötet."

„Das hätten wir sowieso längst tun sollen, spätestens heute." Grummelte Xenia.

„Er hat uns niemals persönlich etwas getan", erinnerte Dominique sie. „Vor dreizehn Jahren, als sie Jaila umbrachten, haben seine Todesser eigenhändig gehandelt."

„Scheiß Neutralität."

Da musste Hermione Xenia zustimmen.

„Und jetzt überlegt mal", forderte Kathryn die anderen auf, „ er meinte zu wissen, dass wir für Potter kämpfen, konnte es aber gar nicht sicher gewusst haben, also ist klar, dass er geblufft hat.

Er weiß zwar von unserer Neutralität, aber als er von Hermione erfahren hat, vermutliche durch irgendwelche Spione, konnte er sich unserer Neutralität nicht mehr vollkommen sicher sein. Für ihn gab es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir sind für Potter oder für Niemanden, womit er freie Bahn bei seinen Vorhaben hätte…"

„Und von wem kann er verlässlicher erfahren, ob wir neutral sind oder nicht, als von uns persönlich." Xenia schien Kathryns Gedankengänge erfasst zu haben. „Scheiße."

„Sag ich ja."

„Ich versteh immer noch nichts."

„Mensch Stella! Riddle hat uns unterstellt für Potter zu arbeiten. Du hast ihn lang und breit darauf hingewiesen, dass wir neutral sind und er nicht zu befürchten hat, dass wir ihm in die Quere kommen."

„Er hat euch wichtige Informationen entlockt, ohne dass ihr es bemerkt habt", brachte Hermione die Sache auf den Punkt. „Aber was wenn ihr doch auf Harrys Seite gewesen wäret?"

„Dann hätten wir ihn umgebracht. Voldemort wusste, was für ein Risiko er einging. Er hat hoch gepokert und gewonnen."

„Aber…" für Hermione war die Sache immer noch nicht vollkommen klar, „warum ist es ihm plötzlich so wichtig auf welcher Seite ihr seid. Ich meine, die ganze Zeit über war es ihm doch egal."

Dominique erhob sich und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Ganz einfach: Er hat einen Plan. Und wir vier wären die einzigen gewesen, die ihm dabei hätten in die Quere kommen können."

„Und… und wenn das jetzt keiner mehr kann. Wie steht es dann um Harry, um Hogwarts, um die ganze Zauberwelt, um die Muggelwelt?"

„Scheiße."

„Xenia!"

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Wir müssen doch etwas tun können!" Hermione schrie fast. „Ihr müsst doch etwas tun können. Was ist diese verdammte Neutralität eigentlich?"

„Als wir zu Vampiren wurden und langsam zu begreifen begannen, wie mächtig wir eigentlich waren, haben wir uns geschworen, niemals für Gut oder Böse Partei zu ergreifen. Wir hätten uns selbst zu einem Spielball des Krieges gemacht und wir wollten einzig und allein uns selbst verpflichtet sein, vor allem da wir fanden, dass wir für die Gute Seite schon genug geopfert hatten…" Stella schwieg kurz, als ob sie längst vergangenen Erinnerungen nachhängen würde. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, keine guten Erinnerungen.

„Eine Ausnahme würden wir nur machen, falls eine der Seiten uns Schaden bringt."

„Mit anderen Worten", fiel Kathryn ihr ins Wort, „persönliche Rache ist erlaubt, alles andere nicht. Auch wir Vampire haben unsere Prinzipien."

„Und nur wegen ein paar Prinzipien lasst ihr zu, dass Voldemort die Weltherrschaft übernehmen und tausende Menschen töten wird?"

„Wenn jeder seine Prinzipien wegen des einen oder anderen Grundes sofort über den Haufen werfen würde, stehe es verdammt schlecht um die Welt… schlechter als jetzt, glaub mir, Kätzchen."

„Aber…."

Doch die Blicke der vier Frauen machten Hermione klar, dass es sinnlos war. Sie hatten seit Jahrhunderten einen festen Standpunkt, den sie nicht zu ändern bereit waren.

„Aber ich habe noch ein paar Fragen: Wer war Jaila? Und warum seid ihr ein paar Mal von eurem Schwur abgewichen? Einmal vor 200 Jahren bei der Zerstörung des Ministeriums und damals bei eurem Massaker an den Todessern?"

„Viele Fragen, Kätzchen", Xenia lächelte belustigt, „aber wie gesagt, Wissen über uns muss man sich verdienen. Heute Nacht hast du schon viel erfahren, das muss fürs erste reichen."

„Viel Glück, Hermione. Ihr werdet es auch dieses Mal schaffen… DU wirst es auch dieses Mal schaffen." Das letzte was Hermione sah, bevor sie das Ziehen am Bauchnabel spürte, war Dominiques undeutbares Lächeln.

_Viel Glück. Viel Glück und ein Lächeln. Ist das etwa alles was ihr mir für diesen Kampf mitgebt?_


End file.
